


this is your fault, namjoon

by 0_0U_U0_0



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Dirt - Freeform, Hoe-ness, Kim Namjoon | RM is So Done, M/M, Namjoon fucks shit up, Weirdness, Yoongi just wants some sleep, idek anymore, soft yoongi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:16:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 6,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26333956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0_0U_U0_0/pseuds/0_0U_U0_0
Summary: Satan: NAMJOON YOU FUCKERnamjoon: WHAT DID I DOgukkie: YOU KNOW WHAT U DIDgukkie: U BROKE THE FUCKING TVnamjoon: OH THATnamjoon: I’M OUTIESatan: AND I’M AT YOUR DOOR
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook & Jung Hoseok & Kim Namjoon & Kim Seokjin & Kim Taehyung & Min Yoongi & Park Jimin, Jeon Jungkook/Min Yoongi | Suga, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Kim Taehyung | V/Park Jimin
Comments: 15
Kudos: 65





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> screaming

-namjoon has created a groupchat-

-namjoon has added tae, gukkie, santa and three others to the chat-

wwh: um

wwh: 👋 hi

santa: what is this

santa: why am I here

sunshine: TO DELIVER PRESENTS DUH

santa: um what do you mean

santa: shit

santa: stupid keyboard

-santa has changed their name to Satan-

sunshine: oh.

gukkie: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHEHDJXUSHSJSSUSUJSJENE

tae: um

tae: what the sincere fuck

gukkie: yoongi hyung that was so funny

Satan: .......

gukkie: no I’m being serious

wwh: okay being serious

gukkie: 😡😡 oi bitch that’s not funny

wwh: 😧 it’s 😡😡 oi bitch that’s not funny HYUNG to yoy

wwh: you*

Satan: jungkook.

gukkie: yes hyung?

Satan: I’m glad you find my spelling mistakes funny, however we have more important matters to dsicuss

Satan: discuss*

Satan: getting a new fucking phone if this keep sup

Satan: hello apple store yes I’d like a nEW FUCKING OHONE

Satan: that’s it I’m leagung 

-Satan has left the groupchat-

Gukkie: ..

Tae: HEEHHSUANAIWSSJSKSSISUXDHNDNDKDLDODODIEJENENEH

Hey Jimmy I’m Jimin: tAE

Tae: cHIM

Hey Jimmy I’m Jimin: is my name too long

Tae: no

Hey Jimmy I’m Jimin: good

namjoon: um

namjoon: I left my phone for like five minutes.

namjoon: what 

namjoon: the 

namjoon: fuck

-namjoon has added Satan to the groupchat-

Satan: fuck offjdifndksishsndkd I’m trying to buy a new phine

namjoon: why

Satan: dungass scrolk up

namjoon: ...

namjoon: oH

namjoon: Hhaha- I mean I am sorry about your keyboard

Satan: u bitch

namjoon: how dare you

namjoon: I’m coming to ur room

Satan: idgsf

namjoon: I’m here

Satan: I heard u knock

namjoon: let me in

Satan: no

namjoon: let me in

Satan: no

namjoon: let me in

Satan: no

namjoon: let me in

Satan: no

namjoon: let me in

Satan: no

namjoon: let me in

Satan: no

Tae: DTOPPPPPPPPPPP ANNOYING HYUNGD

Tae: I need a new phone too

Hey Jimmy I’m Jimin: no it’s ur fat gingers

Tae: my what

Hey Jimmy I’m Jimin: curse this keyboard

Hey Jimmy I’m Jimin: fingers*

Satan: shit

Satan: help am currently hiding in my closet

Satan: I mean I’m not currently hiding in my closet

Satan: stupid phone 

Satan: shit gtg bye

Tae: he’s dead

sunshine: he will be missed

wwh: will he tho

sunshine: that’s the question isn’t it

Hey Jimmy I’m Jimin: what was that

sunshine: sounded like joon

namjoon: FUDJCICJFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKDONTMESSWITHYOONGIHYUNG

Tae: holy shit what happened

namjoon: let’s just say

namjoon: I have a black eye now

Satan:you deserved it

wwh: bITCH YOU HRURT OUR LESDER U SHOUKD BE ASHAMED

wwh: U ARENT GETTING SHY OF MY FOOD

wwh: ANY*

Satan: ....

Satan: good.

wwh: whAT DID YOUNSAY?!

Satan: I said good.

wwh: HVITIRJCHCNXJSKAKAOSISI

-10 minutes later-

Gukkie: um where tf did they go

Tae: language

Gukkie: *insert woman yelling at cat meme here, you’re the woman I’m the cat*

Tae: did I fucking yell 

Gukkie: language

Tae: bITCH

Gukkie: LANGUAGE

Tae: KOREAN

Gukkie: PROFANITIES

Tae: KOREAN

Gukkie: PROFANITIES

wwh: nobody is getting dinner tonight sadly

Gukkie: wHAT?!.! WHY NOT?!

namjoon: 👀 

wwh: DONT 👀 ME

wwh: YOU STUPID HOE

namjoon: um

wwh: FUCKIN BITCH

namjoon: you’re being a little over dramatic

wwh: YOU

Gukkie: HWAT DID HE DO?!?!

wwh: YOU DIDNT PAY ATTENTION AND YOU KNOCKED THE FOOD ONTO THE FLOOR

sunshine: o.o

Tae: I’m out 

Hey Jimmy I’m Jimin: same

wwh: I JUST FUCKING FINISHED COOKING IT

wwh: I WAS GOING TO LET YOONGI HAVE SOME

wwh: YOU DUMBASS

namjoon: :( I’m sorry hyung

wwh: NO

wwh: YOU’RE NKT

wwh: AND YOU’RE NOT GETTING ANY OF MY FOOD FOR A WEEK

namjoon: whA

namjoon: but u have the best food

wwh: awww thank u 😊 

wwh: WAIT A MINUTE

wwh: NI THATS NIT GOING TO WORK ON ME

Gukkie: he tried

Tae: he tried

Hey Jimmy I’m Jimin: he tried

sunshine: he tried

Satan: he failed

wwh: NO

wwh: SHUT THE HELL UP CHILDREN

Satan: butch.

Satan: I am nit a child.

Satan: nine of us are children.

wwh: um

wwh: TNERES ONKY FIVE OF YOU

Satan: YOU DUMBASS BITCH I EMANT NONE

Tae: this is all namjoons fault

Hey Jimmy I’m Jimin: yep

namjoon: meanies


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> meow
> 
> rip

Satan: who wants to watch tv with me

sunshine: 👀 what u gonna watch

Satan: I don’t know yet

sunshine: I’ll watch something with u

gukkie: no I want to watch tv with yoongi hyung

sunshine: no I said it first

gukkie: hobi hyung more like hoe hyung

sunshine: bitch

gukkie: bitch hyung

Satan: you don’t have to call him hyung

gukkie: oh okay

sunshine: yes you do

gukkie: no yoongi hyung just said so and he’s older than u so

sunshine: and?

gukkie: respect ur elders

sunshine: you’re one to talk

gukkie: stfu

gukkie: :>

gukkie: shit

gukkie: >:(*

sunshine: how the duck 

sunshine: fuck*

Satan: um

Satan: wtf

Satan: what is the matter with y’all 

sunshine: wdym

Satan: stop fIGHTING

Satan: I choose....

sunshine: 🌞 

gukkie: 🐰 

Satan: 🐰 

sunshine: oof I hate finger slips

sunshine: I know you meant 🌞 

Satan: no I didn’t I meant 🐰 

gukkie: 🥰

sunshine: 🥺

Satan: 🙂

namjoon: I don’t think 

namjoon: y’all want to watch tv rn

Satan: un

Satan: why

namjoon: there’s nothing good on

Satan: bitch you’re dumb

Satan: we have disney+ and netflix

namjoon: oh yeah 

namjoon: well the wifis down

Satan: ......

Satan: no it’s not

Satan: omg what did you do 

namjoon: well it’s down for me

namjoon: I didn’t do anything 

Satan: okay ttyl then jungkook I’ll meet you in the living room

gukkie: okay

namjoon: fucking idiot

Satan: what did you just call me

namjoon: no

namjoon: I didn’t mean to send that

namjoon: bye

Satan: ....

Satan: bye hobi :)

sunshine: fuck off

Satan: fuck you I tried to be nice

sunshine: bitch 

-2 minutes later-

Satan: who the FUCK

tae: oh no yoongi hyung is mad 

Hey Jimmy I’m Jimin: yeah and I’m changing my name

-Hey Jimmy I’m Jimin changed their name to gae-

gae: gae and tae 

tae: ..............

tae: um

tae: what the fuck

Satan: SHUT THE FUCK UP

gae: o.o

Satan: NAMJOON YOU FUCKER

namjoon: WHAT DID I DO

gukkie: YOU KNOW WHAT U DID

gukkie: U BROKE THE FUCKING TV

namjoon: OH THAT

namjoon: I’M OUTIE

Satan: AND I’M AT YOUR DOOR

sunshine: yoongi

Satan: what?

sunshine: change your name to rain

Satan: why

sunshine: so we match

Satan: no

sunshine: 🥺

gukkie: hoingi justdo it

Satan: hoingi

gukkie: toongi*

gukkie: omg

-Satan changed their name to toongi-

gukkie: ugh

toongi: ugh 

sunshine: yoongi

toongi: what

sunshine: r u in love with jk

toongi: um

toongi: why

sunshine: you seem soft to him

toongi: um

toongi: how so

gukkie: yeah how so

toongi: shut up

gukkie: sorry 

sunshine: u always choose him

toongi: bc I don’t want you yelling at the fucking tv

sunshine: but

sunshine: u didn’t change ur name to rain u changed it to something jungkook said

toongi: bc I have some dignity left

sunshine: toongi is worse than rain

-toongi has left the chat-

gukkie: fuck u hobi 

sunshine: u mean hobi hyung 

gukkie: no I mean HOBI

-gukkie has left the chat-

namjoon: u worse than me

-namjoon added toongi and gukkie to the chat-

toongi: NAMJOON

namjoon: um

toongi: I’M COMING IN YOUR ROOM

-a minute later-

sunshine: that sounded like joon

gae: yup

tae: yup

wwh: NAMJOON BROKE THE TV?!

gukkie: yep 

wwh: motherfucker

wwh: all he does is ruin shit

gukkie: um

wwh: VOTE TO KICK HIM OUT OF THE GROUP

wwh: IM IN

toongi: I’m in

gukkie: I’m in

gae: y’all chill

sunshine: yeah chill

wwh: 3/6 

wwh: wait what did he do to you jungkook

gukkie: broke the tv

wwh: and u yoongi?

toongi: broke the tv

toongi: he got away this time though

wwh: um

toongi: maybe the knife threats were a bit much

wwh: nah

gukkie: nah

gae: um

gae: yoongi hyung what the sincere fuck

toongi: no no no it’s not because of the fucking tv

toongi: he thinks

toongi: he can

toongi: disrupt

toongi: my

toongi: sleep

sunshine: o.o

namjoon: I hate you yoongi hyung

toongi: the feeling’s mutual

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more to come!


	3. when it’s not namjoon’s fault part one

toongi: damn it

tae: what happened yoongi hyung

toongi: someone ate all the cookies

gae: it was not me

gae: I do not steal

gae: such blasphemy

toongi: ..

toongi: damn it jimin

gae: I said it’s not me

toongi: you just gave yourself away

gae: um no I didn’t it’s not me

tae: it was jimin

gae: 😡 LIES

gukkie: what did jimin do

tae: stole the cookes

gukkie: the what

tae: cookies*

gukkie: damn it jimin

gae: no it wasn’t me it was

gae: namjoon

namjoon: what?

namjoon: hey I did not steal the cookies

namjoon: I watched you steal them jimin

toongi: I rest my case

toongi: I will sue you for 15 dollars jimin

gae: no I didn’t steal the cookies you can’t do that

sunshine: OH

sunshine: MY

sunshine: GOD

sunshine: LETS HAVE A COURT THINGY

toongi: no

sunshine: pls

toongi: fine

wwh: ooh I’m in

toongi: okay so 

toongi: I’m the plaintiff jimins the defendant

toongi: hobo the judge

toongi: stupid autocorrect

toongi: sorry I got a new phone

toongi: hobi*

sunshine: OOOO

toongi: taehyung, jin hyung, namjoon and jungkook are the jury

wwh: why I should be the judge

toongi: shut up

wwh: sorry

sunshine: ladies and gentlemen of the jury

gukkie: um what ladies

sunshine: shUT UP

gukkie: SORRY

sunshine: ahem

sunshine: ladies and gentlemen of the jury

sunshine: today we have min yoongi and park jimin 

sunshine: yoongi is accusing jimin of stealing ALL the cookies

sunshine: wait wait stop this

sunshine: we need more jury

sunshine: there’s only one thing to do

-sunshine added Beomgyu, Taehyun, and 3 others to the chat-

namjoon: um hobi what the heck

sunshine: hELLO

Beomgyu: um hi

sunshine: txt, you guys will be the jury in our court case

Soobin: wait what

sunshine: you heard me

sunshine: okay

sunshine: everyone change your names accordingly

-sunshine has changed their name to judge jung-

toongi: um what the heck

-toongi has changed their name to the plaintiff-

-gae has changed their name to the defendant-

-gukkie has changed their name to jury one-

-tae has changed their name to jury two-

-wwh has changed their name to jury should be one-

jury one: .....

jury should be one: :)

-Soobin has changed their name to jury four-

-Hueningkai has changed their name to jury five-

-Taehyun has changed their name to jury six-

-Yeonjun has changed their name to jury seven-

-Beomgyu has changed their name to jury eight-

-namjoon has changed their name to jury nine-

judge jung: are we all set

plaintiff: I guess

judge jung: now we’re ready to start


	4. when it’s not namjoon’s fault part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had to watch an episode of judge Judy for this  
> If I got anything incorrect, please let me know so I can fix it! :)

judge jung: gentlemen of the jury, today we have min yoongi and and park jimin with us today

judge jung: the plaintiff, yoongi, says that the defendant stole the cookies which were for everyone

judge jung: he’s suing for fifteen dollars to buy new cookies

judge jung: the defendant, jimin, says he doesn’t owe yoongi any money because he did not steal the cookies

judge jung: min yoongi

plaintiff: yes sir

judge jung: you are suing the defendant park jimin for fifteen dollars you say he owes you for stealing the cookies

plaintiff: yes

judge jung: explain how you know the defendant

plaintiff: .......um we’re both in bts

judge jung: mkay

judge jung: so you’ve known the defendant for years, is that correct?

plaintiff: yes.

judge jung: okay, well explain your version of the events

plaintiff: yesterday I went to go get a cookie and I remember that we had around ten left

judge jung: mhm

plaintiff: and I opened the box

plaintiff: all I saw were crumbs

plaintiff: so I texted our group chat and asked who ate the cookies

plaintiff: and jimin gave himself away by saying “it wasn’t me, I do not steal” or something to that effect

judge jung: do you have evidence of this

plaintiff: yes I have a screenshot

judge jung: okay, send it

plaintiff: -one attachment-

judge jung: jimin, is this true?

defendant: yes

judge jung: so why would you say something like that if you weren’t guilty?

defendant: because I was 

defendant: scared of yoongi hyung

defendant: so I tried to explain that I didn’t steal the cookies

judge jung: why were you scared of him?

defendant: because he’s scary when he’s mad

judge jung: but if you were innocent, why would he get mad at you?

defendant: because he gets mad at everyone when he’s mad

judge jung: is that so?

defendant: yes

judge jung: yoongi, do you agree?

plaintiff: no.

judge jung: okay, just checking!

judge jung: okay, so jimin, where were you when yoongi accused you of stealing the cookies?

defendant: I was in my room

judge jung: doing what?

defendant: reading

judge jung: hmm

judge jung: well, we have a witness who claims he saw you steal the cookies

judge jung: namjoon if you’re ready

jury nine: okay so

jury nine: I went to the kitchen to get a drink

judge jung: mhm

jury nine: and I saw jimin getting a cookie 

jury nine: so i said hey jimin

jury nine: he said hi and I got a drink out of the fridge

jury nine: and I hear jimin leave

jury nine: and I turn around and I see no cookies in the box

jury nine: but nobody had been in the kitchen except me and jimin

judge jung: thank you

judge jung: so jimin

judge jung: we have an eyewitness

defendant: he did not see me steal the cookies so he is an unreliable source

judge jung: are you admitting to stealing the cookies?

defendant: what? no I’m just saying

defendant: he was facing the other way 

judge jung: okay

judge jung: I think it’s time for the jury to come to a decision

judge jung: jury, text me your answer

**Hobi and Jin’s Texts**

jury should be one: I say jimin is not innocent

judge jung: okay

**Hobi and V’s Texts**

jury two: I say jimin is innocent

judge jung: okay

**Hobi and Jungkook’s Texts**

jury one: jimin is not innocent

judge jung: okay

  
**Hobi and Yeonjun’s Texts**

jury seven: I say jimin isn’t innocent

judge jung: okay

**Hobi and Beomgyu’s Texts**

jury eight: I say jimin stole the cookies

judge jung: okay

  
**Hobi and Hueningkai’s Texts**

jury five: I say jimin is innocent

judge jung: okay

**Hobi and Taehyun’s Texts**

jury six: I say he’s innocent

judge jung: okay

**Hobi and Soobin’s Texts**

jury four: I say he’s innocent

judge jung: okay

**Hobi and Namjoon’s Texts**

jury nine: I say jimin is not innocent

judge jung: okay

**The Groupchat**

judge jung: four people claim jimin is innocent

judge jung: while five people claim he isn’t 

judge jung: jimin is therefore found guilty

judge jung: this case is closed


	5. when it isn’t namjoon’s fault part three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> halfway thru this I started falling asleep so if you see their actual name instead of their court name then tell me and I’ll edit it

defendant: but I didn’t steal them

judge jung: give yoongi 15 dollars

defendant: bUT HE’S RICH

judge jung: GIVE YOONGI 15 DOLLARS

defendant: FINE ILL GIVE IT TO HIM LATER

defendant: BUT THAT DOESN’T MEAN I STOLE THE COOKIES

judge jung: JUST ADMIT IT

judge jung: YOU DID!

defendant: I DID NO SUCH THING!!!!

judge jung: ALL WHO SAID HE WAS GUILTY PLEASE SAY I

jury nine: i

jury should be one: i

jury eight: i

jury one: i

jury seven: i

judge jung: you see, jimin?

defendant: BUT NAMJOON CLAIMS HE WATCHED ME STEAL THE COOKIES

defendant: HIS VOTE IS WORTHLESS

judge jung: HIS VOTE IS A TIE-BREAKER

defendant: WHATEVER

judge jung: ARE YOU READY TO ADMIT YOUR SINS?!

defendant: NO I DIDN’T DO IT

judge jung: TAKE HIM AWAY

defendant: WAIT NO

defendant: FINE I STOLE THEM BUT ONLY BECAUSE TAEHYUNG TOLD ME TO!

judge jung: le gasp

jury two: NO I DID NOT!

jury two: I VOTED YOU INNOCENT

jury two: JUDGE JUNG

judge jung: yes?

jury two: CAN I CHANGE MY VOTE TO GUILTY?!

defendant: HEY NOW DON’T START ACTING INNOCENT

judge jung: yes you may

defendant: I HAVE IT ON VIDEO YOU ASKING ME TO GET ALL THE COOKIES FOR YOURSELF

judge jung: send it

defendant: -one attachment-

judge jung: well taehyung

jury two: IT WAS A JOKE IDIOT I WASN’T BEING SERIOUS

jury two: ARE YOU REALLY DOING THIS TO ME

defendant: IT WAS NOT A JOKE

defendant: YOUR HONOR HE WAS NOT JOKING

judge jung: jimin, I believe you

plaintiff: so does he still owe me 15 dollars

judge jung: no

plaintiff: dammit

judge jung: but taehyung does

plaintiff: oh okay 

jury two: BUT

jury two: NO I WILL NOT GIVE HIM 15 DOLLARS WHEN I WAS JOKING!!

defendant: I SAW THE HUNGER FOR THE COOKIES IN YOUR EYES

defendant: AND YOU NEVER JOKE ABOUT STUFF LIKE THAT

defendant: WHENEVER YOU SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT, IT’S ALWAYS SERIOUS

jury two: YOU DIDN’T HAVE TO RAT ME OUT

jury two: FUCKING BITCH

-jury two has left the groupchat-

judge jung:......

-judge jung has added jury two to the groupchat-

judge jung: leave one more time and

judge jung: I’ll beat you with my gavel

jury two: I hate all of you except txt

jury nine: WHAT DID I DO?!

jury two: YOU BROKE THE TV 

jury nine: fair.

jury should be one: WHAT ABOUT ME?!? I HAVE FED YOU

jury two: everyone except Jin hyung and txt

jury should be one: 🥰

jury one: what did I do?

jury two: .........................

jury two: okay, I hate jimin, hobi hyung, yoongi hyung and namjoon hyung

plaintiff: I’M NOT EVEN THE ONE WHO SAID YOU OWE ME MONEY

plaintiff: HOBI CHANGED IT TO YOU IT’S NOT MY FAULT

jury two: >:(

jury two: I DON’T CARE

plaintiff: WHERE’S YOUR LOGIC?!

jury two: OUT THE WINDOW

plaintiff: ....

plaintiff: WOW YOU SAID SOMETHING CORRECT FOR ONCE

jury two: WHAT’S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!

judge jung: EVERYBODY SHUT THE FUCK UP

judge jung: TAEHYUNG IF YOU DON’T GET THAT 15 DOLLARS TO YOONGI BY TOMORROW 

judge jung: I WILL BEAT YOU WITH MY GAVEL

jury two: YOU DON’T EVEN HAVE A GAVEL

judge jung: DO I?!

jury two: NO

judge jung: WE’LL SEE ABOUT THAT


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> everyone changed their name back and yoongi got his 15 dollars and sorry for the gae confusion

namjoon: who wants to have a Harry Potter marathon with me

namjoon: it’ll take about 20 hours

toongi: no thanks

sunshine: same here

gukkie: I’m good

namjoon: 🥺

tae: maybe.

gae: NO NEVER

gae: tae don’t 

gae: he accused me

gae: REMEMBER?!

tae: fine.

gae: thank you

namjoon: jin hyung?

wwh: oh

wwh: um

wwh: sure..

namjoon: YAY!

namjoon: meet me in the living room at 8 pm

wwh: 8 pm?!

namjoon: ...yes..

wwh: fine.

namjoon: YAY!

-7:55 pm-

namjoon: are you ready?!

wwh: I still have 5 minutes before I need to be there

namjoon: true

-5 minutes later-

namjoon: where are you jin hyung

wwh: can I not WALK to the LIVING ROOM?!

namjoon: sorry 

wwh: mhm

-3 hours later-

gukkie: guys help

toongi: what happened

gukkie: namjoon is yelling at the tv, “nO DON’T THROW THAT CAKE ON HER HEAD!”

toongi: what the fuck

gukkie: idk man

gukkie: oMg HE NEEDS TO SHUT UP

gukkie: oops

gukkie: forgot he’s in this chat

gukkie: spam so he won’t see it

toongi: namjoon, jungkook told you to shut up

toongi: namjoon, jungkook told you to shut up

toongi: namjoon, jungkook told you to shut up

toongi: namjoon, jungkook told you to shut up

toongi: namjoon, jungkook told you to shut up

gukkie: STOP

toongi: namjoon, jungkook told you to shut up

toongi: why

gukkie: DON’T LET HIM KNOW

namjoon: you guys are blowing my phone up

namjoon: wait what

gukkie: damn it

namjoon: JUNGKOOK

gukkie: I’m sorry namjoon hyung

namjoon: no

namjoon: I’m sorry for yelling

gukkie: it’s ok

toongi: namjoon, don’t you have a movie marathon to be watching

namjoon: shit I do

-14 hours later-

wwh: he fell asleep right before dobby died.

gukkie: wait wait wait

gukkie: dobby DIES?!

wwh: ..

wwh: oops

gukkie: damn it

gukkie: well wake him up

wwh: I’m about to

-30 minutes later-

tae: why is jin hyung yelling at namjoon hyung

gae: who knows

-tae has changed their name to gae-

gae: what the fuck

gae: :D now we REALLY match!

gae: dammit Taehyun got

gae: um wut

gae: what the fuck

gae: I typed taehyung and it auto corrected to that

gae: lmaoooo

gae: lmaoooo

gukkie: what the hell is going on

gae: I’m jimin

gae: and I’m taehyung

gukkie: ......

toongi: um

-gukkie has changed their name to gae-

gae: the three gaeskateers

gae: yes

gae: the magnate line

gae: maknae*

gae: lmaooo

toongi: fuck this

namjoon: ....what the fuck

wwh: no

wwh: namjoon.

namjoon: oh shit

namjoon: jin hyung we already went over this

namjoon: I said sorry

wwh: no I’m going to tell the whole gc

sunshine: what’s up bitches

sunshine: ooh a gae line

-sunshine has changed their name to gae-

gae: welcome

gae: thank you

gae: wait which one are you

gae: I’m jimin

gae: okay

toongi: well there are only 3 sane people left  
  
wwh: oh namjoon ain’t sane

wwh: he fucking threw the remote at the tv and broke it when I woke him up because he “wanted to be like bellatrix”

namjoon: .........

namjoon: okay no

namjoon: I was

namjoon: damn it

namjoon: I cant even find an excuse for that 

namjoon: time to join the gae line

-namjoon has changed their name to gae-

gae: welcome

gae: thank you

toongi: well jin hyung

wwh: well

-wwh has changed their name to gae-

toongi: damn you all

gae: welcome

gae: thank you

toongi: I’m not falling for this I’m not going to change my name

gae: oh come on yoongi hyung

toongi: you could be anyone but jin hyung I don’t trust you

gae: is me

gae: gukkie

toongi: and how do I know that

gae: would I lie to u yoongi hyung

toongi: yes

gae: shit

gae: well I promise you I’m gukkie

toongi: fine.

-toongi has changed their name to gae-

gae: welcome

gae: whatever

gae: enjoy your stay

gae: I won’t 


	7. the gae cult

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, I didn’t want to confuse you too much

gae: hi

gae: hi

gae: who are you

gae: I could ask you the same

gae: well I’m namjoon

gae: oh

gae: I’m taehyung 

gae: oh okay

gae: hi everyone!

gae: hi hobi

gae: how’d you know

gae: I didn’t I guessed 

gae: oh

gae: well you were right!

gae: yeet

gae: hi.

gae: hi yoongi hyung

gae: ....how did you know it’s me

gae: the period at the end

gae: oh.

gae: I’m gukkie btw

gae: figures.

gae: how

gae: because you just said you are

gae: oof

gae: namjoon hyung did you fix the tv

gae: oh I forgot about it

gae: damn it namjoon

gae: wHO’S EVEN TALKING I CAN’T

gae: hi jimin

gae: how

gae: idk

gae: oof

gae: oof

gae: don’t you just love this group chat

gae: no.

gae: no

gae: nope

gae: that was sarcasm.

gae: oh

gae: figures.

-gae has left the chat-

gae: which 

gae: everyone say their names

gae: namjoon

gae: hobi

gae: taehyung 

gae: jimin

gae: jungkook

gae: seokjin

gae: welp yoongi left

-gae has added gae to the chat-

gae: you can’t leave the cult

-gae has changed their name to yoongi-

yoongi: yes I can

gae: fuck


	8. Chapter 8

I’m 

it deleted

everything.

im not joking.

I HAD ONE LINE LEFT EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

i am sorry I need to rewrite it.


	9. Chapter 9

gae: yoongi hyung

yoongi: yes?

gae: I love you

gae: oh

gae: I didn’t mean to actually 

gae: send it

gae: um

gae: welp this is embarrassing 

gae: what happened

gae: oop

yoongi: ..........

gae: yoongi hyung I’m sorry 

yoongi: I-

gae: wHO SAID IT

gae: WHO THE FUCK SAID IT

gae: I did

gae: WHO ARE YOU

gae: CHNAGE UR NAME TO UR NAME

gae: ok

-gae has changed their name to taehyung-

gae: 😦

gae: betrayed

gae: that is incorrect

gae: how do you know?

gae: because

gae: I am taehyung

gae: not him

gae: oop

gae: oop

taehyung: lies 

taehyung: I am taehyung stop lying

gae: NO I AM TAEHYUNG FUCKING IDIOT 

gae: oOoOOoP

taehyung: NO I’M TAEHYUNG!

gae: I 

gae: AM

gae: TAEHYUNG!!!,!,!,!,!,!!,,!,!,!,,,!,!,!,!

taehyung: BITCH NO UR NOTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

gae: who is taehyung and who isn’t 

gae: HE’S FAKING IT THIS IS JIMIN

gae: I AM RIGHT BESIDE THE REAL TAEHYUNG

gae: U SEE I AM TAEHYUNG NOT HIM

taehyung: fuck

gae: REVEAL YOURSELF IMPOSTER

taehyung: no

-taehyung has changed their name to u shall never know-

u shall never know: :D

yoongi: I know it’s you jungkook

u shall never know: fuck

u shall never know: um

-u shall never know has left the chat-

yoongi: it was him.

gae: why would he pretend to me 

gae: idk tae idk 

-gae has changed their name to shining through the city with a little funk and soul-

gae: i

gae: tae why

-gae has changed their name to so imma light it up like dynamite-

shining through the city with a little funk and soul: get with it 

so imma light it up like dynamite: yeet

yoongi: anyone gonna add jungkook back?

gae: oops

-gae has added u shall never know to the chat-

u shall never know: I despise you namjoon hyung

gae: :(

gae: I’m sorry kookie

gae: :(

u shall never know: awww :(

u shall never know: no I’m sorry namjoon hyung

gae: no I am

yoongi: I 

yoongi: 🥺 

u shall never know: did yoongi hyung just

so imma light it up like dynamite: he did

yoongi: shut up jimin 

so imma light it up like dynamite: KOOKIE STARTED IT FIRST

yoongi: well I like jungkook better than you.

gae: oHhhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHh sHiT


	10. hoes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not posting, I've been ✨ b u s y ✨

so imma light it up like dynamite: hi everyone except yoongi hyung 

shining through the city with a little funk and soul: hi

gae: why not yoongi hyung

so imma light it up like dynamite: because he’s meN

so imma light it up like dynamite: mean*

yoongi: ..

so imma light it up like dynamite: oh shit

yoongi: how am I mean

-so imma light it up like dynamite changed their name to mochu-

mochu: um because

mochu: you told me to shut up

yoongi: and

yoongi: at least I can spell my name correctly

mochu: what

mochu: oh

mochu: oops

-mochu changed their name to mochi:

yoongi: you’re a hoe

mochi: :o

gae: :o

gae: :o

shining through the city with a little funk and soul: hey don’t call jimin a hoe

yoongi: you’re a hoe too

shining through the city with a little funk and soul: :o

yoongi: 😌

gae: yoongi hyung

yoongi: who are you

gae: namjoon

yoongi: what do you want

gae: don’t call people hoes

yoongi: ok hoe

gae: -

gae: bitch

yoongi: it’s bitch hyung to you

wwh: hats giungmon

gae: what

wwh: what’s going on*

yoongi: namjoon jimin and taehyung are hoes

wwh: yeah they are

gae: uHM EXCUSE ME JIN HYUNG YOU CAN’T JUST SAY THAT ABOUT ME

mochi: OR ME

shining through the city with a little funk and soul: OR ME

wwh: y’all hoes

yoongi: y’all hoes


	11. Chapter 11

~gae has changed their name to dora the explorer~

yoongi: okay

yoongi: you know what

yoongi: its time to fucking die

dora the explorer: you or me

yoongi: both of us

dora the explorer: bitch ahaha you dont even know if im namjoon or hobi

yoongi: wanna fucking bet

gae: hey

gae: oh :( im the only gae left

yoongi: yep its hobi the explorer

dora the explorer: oh no ive been caught

dora the explorer: OH MY GOD

gae: what?

dora the explorer: hehehehe nothing

gae: .....

gae: ok

-yoongi has changed their name to adorable kitty witty uwu-

gae: wha-

shining through the city with a little funk and soul: hey guys

shining through the city with a little funk and soul: wait a minute

shining through the city with a little funk and soul: yoongi hyung what

mochi: yoongi hyung omg

adorable kitty witty uwu: what?

adorable kitty witty uwu: ..........

adorable kitty witty uwu: WHOEVER THE FUCK DID THIS

adorable kitty witty uwu: I CANT CHANGE IT BACK

u shall never know: heyooooo

u shall never know: wait

u shall never know: HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAA

u shall never know: WHO CHANGED HIS NAME AHAHAHAUHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA

adorable kitty witty uwu: knock knock motherfucker someones at your door

u shall never know: o

u shall never know: whoever did it thats very mean of you

dora the explorer: hay what happened

dora the explorer: HABAHAHAHABUAHAHAHAHAJAKXMXLXEMRKFHDND

adorable kitty witty uwu: SHUT THE FUCK UP HOBI OR I SWEAR TO GOD YOU’RE GOING TO FUCKING DIE

dora the explorer: yeah okay

gae: yoongi hyung

adorable kitty witty uwu: WHAT NAMJOON

gae: i just wanna say

gae: i like ur name 🥺👉👈

adorable kitty witty uwu: ...........

gae: pls dont kill me

-gae has changed their name to wwh-

wwh: im making dinner

wwh: wait a damn minute

wwh: NAMJOON YOU FUCKING CLONE ASS BITCH ASS

wwh: WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT HYUNG

wwh: ........

wwh: WHAT

wwh: I DID NOT DO THIS I PROMISE

wwh: STOP LYING NO FOOD FOR U

wwh: 😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭 BUT I DIDNT DO ANYTHING

-mochi has changed their name to them lips do be vibin doe-

them lips do be vibin doe: ...........

wwh: 😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂 JIMIN DO U RLY LOVE UR LIPS THAT MUCH

them lips do be vibin doe: I DIDNT DO THIS WTH

shining through the city with a little funk and soul: LMAOOOOOAOAOAOAOOAOSHFSFJV

-shining through the city with a little funk and soul has changed their name to sexy porn star-

adorable kitty witty uwu: i

adorable kitty witty uwu: taehyung its time for you to leave bts

sexy porn star: 😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭 WHO DID THIS TO MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

sexy porn star: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO IM GONNA KILL WHOEVER DID THIS TO MEEEEEEEEE

-dora the explorer has changed their name to hoeseok-

sexy porn star: 😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭

hoeseok: I AM NOT A HOE 😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭

-u shall never know has changed their name to i simp for yoongi hyung-

adorable kitty witty uwu: ........

i simp for yoongi hyung: OH GOD PLEASE NO WHO DID THIS TO ME

hoeseok: 😂

hoeseok: wait

hoeseok: jin hyung is the only one who’s name hasnt changed

hoeseok: JIN HYUNG IS THE ONE DOING IT!

wwh: UM

wwh: DO YOU RLY THINK I WOULD CHANGE NAMJOONS NAME TO WWH

hoeseok: yes

i simp for yoongi: yes

adorable kitty witty uwu: yes

sexy porn star: yes

wwh: BITCHES IM OUTTIE 😭😭😭😭

-wwh has left the chat-


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what the diddly darn fuck

2:37 PM

  
I simp for yoongi hyung: uGHhhHhhhhHhHhhHhHhhHhhHhHhHhhHh

adorable kitty witty uwu: what happened jungkook

I simp for yoongi hyung: i still cant change my name

hoeseok: why would you want to ;)

I simp for yoongi hyung: .......

hoeseok: 👀 

I simp for yoongi hyung: stop

hoeseok: never

adorable kitty witty uwu: im having the same problem

adorable kitty witty uwu: maybe its the app

hoeseok: i can change my name just fine

-hoeseok changed their name to ajsjjsisjsjsmsksms-

ajsjjsisjsjsmsksms: see

-ajsjjsisjsjsmsksms changed their name to pee-

I simp for yoongi hyung: why the fuck would you name yourself pee

pee: dog piss

I simp for yoongi hyung: ?  
  
pee: i drink dog piss every day

wwh: hi

wwh: wait

wwh: WHAT

I simp for yoongi hyung: hobi hyung............ wtf

pee: you should try it kookie

I simp for yoongi hyung: hah i think the fuck not

pee: pls

I simp for yoongi hyung: no

-pee changed their name to yummy dog piss-

yummy dog piss: i love yoongi

adorable kitty witty uwu: dont we all

yummy dog piss: no only me

adorable kitty witty uwu: what about

adorable kitty witty uwu: hmm

adorable kitty witty uwu: jimin do you love me **@them lips do be vibing doe**

them lips do be vibing doe: huh

them lips do be vibing doe: oh

them lips do be vibing doe: sure.....

yummy dog piss: LMAOOOOOOOOOOOOO

adorable kitty witty uwu: ajsisoaiwns

them lips do be vibing doe: sorry yoongi huung

them lips do be vibing doe: hyunf*

them lips do be vibing doe: hyunt*

them lips do be vibing doe: huj g*

them lips do be vibing doe: hutng*

them lips do be vibing doe: hyufn*

them lips do be vibing doe: hydungng&

them lips do be vibing doe: hyung*

them lips do be vibing doe: FINALLY

them lips do be vibing doe: can whoever changed my name make it shorter pls 🥺 

-them lips do be vibing doe changed their name to :9+(8-

:9+(8: what?

wwh: maybe its some kind of code - namjoon

wwh: yes i put namjoon after my messages because i cant change my name - namjoon

:9+(8: what kind of code

wwh: idk - namjoon

adorable kitty witty uwu: I KNOW WHAT CODE IT IS

adorable kitty witty uwu: whoever did this is smart

yummy dog piss: what kind of code is it?

adorable kitty witty uwu: it says mochi

yummy dog piss: how do you know?

adorable kitty witty uwu: those symbols are on the symbol page of the keyboard on the same as the letters m o c h and i

:9+(8: :9+(8

:9+(8: holy shit youre right hyung

wwh: how did he figure it out that fast - namjoon

wwh: 🤔🤔🤔🤔🤔🤔🤔🤔🤔🤔🤔🤔🤔🤔🤔🤔🤔🤔🤔🤔 - namjoon

adorable kitty witty uwu: because i have an iq of 149.

wwh: -

wwh: NO - namjoon

wwh: I HAVE A HIGHER IQ THAN YOU YOU DONT HAVE 149 IQ!!!! - namjoon

sexy porn star: taehujngs on ky phone so im on his

yummy dog piss: what?

sexy porn star: dint act fucking innocent taehyung get off my phone

adorable kitty witty uwu: who are you talking to taehyung

sexy porn star: im not taehyung and im talking to **@yummy dog piss** because im hobi hes taehyung he stole my phone

yummy dog piss: not funny taehyung

sexy porn star: IM NOT FUCKING TAEHYUNG

wwh: jimin is - namjoon

sexy porn star: ...........

yummy dog piss: ..........

:9+(8: ...........

:9+(8: WHAT THE FUCK

yummy dog piss: 😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂

sexy porn star: LMAOOOONA,JOONNOOOOOO

yummy dog piss: youre just salty you just got exposed

sexy porn star: omfg

sexy porn star: im

sexy porn star: not

sexy porn star: kim

sexy porn star: fucking

sexy porn star: taehyung

yummy dog piss: then who are you

sexy porn star: HOSEOK

yummy dog piss: IM HOSEOK IDIOT

sexy porn star: whats my favorite drink

yummy dog piss: sprite

sexy porn star: easy question

sexy porn star: whos my favorite member in monsta x

yummy dog piss: hyungwon

sexy porn star: WRONG ITS MINHYIK

sexy porn star: MINHUK

sexy porn star: MINHYIL

sexy porn star: MIMHYUK

sexy porn star: MINHYUL

sexy porn star: MINHYUK

:9+(8: im coming to taehyungs room to see whos lying

yummy dog piss: sexy porn star was the imposter

sexy porn star: aka YOU

yummy dog piss: no

I simp for yoongi hyung: whiever did this pls change my name pls

-I simp for yoongi hyung changed their name to daddy-

daddy: at least its better

adorable kitty witty uwu: akkakajsksksjdksjsksmsks skssksmxkxjsksks hi daddy

-adorable kitty witty uwu deleted one (1) message-

daddy: what did he delete

sexy porn star: I TOOK A SCREENSHOT OF IT

sexy porn star: IM ABOUT TO SEND IT

adorable kitty witty uwu: NOOOOOOOOOO IT WAS A JOKE I SWEAR

sexy porn star: THIS IS REVENGE FOR CHOOSING HIM OVER ME

yummy dog piss: hi this is jimin taehyung was lying hobi is sexy porn star

sexy porn star: I TOLD YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

sexy porn star: -one (1) attachment-

daddy: ......

-adorable kitty witty uwu has left the chat-

daddy: 👁👄👁

daddy: what does daddy even mean

daddy: why did he leave

sexy porn star: pornographers 

daddy: i-

wwh: i-

yummy dog piss: i-

sexy porn star: idk*

wwh: we just ignoring the fact jimin and taehyung are fucking

:9+(8: fucking what?

wwh: eachother

-:9+(8 has left the chat-

-yummy dog piss has left the chat-

sexy porn star: OMG FUCKING IDIOT THATS NOT YOUR OHONE


	13. Chapter 13

11:29 PM

daddy: welp half of the group left the chat

sexy porn star: its me kim taehyung i got my phone back

sexy porn star: also im leaving

daddy: leaving what

daddy: bts?

sexy porn star: lmao no

sexy porn star: im leaving this chat

wwh: why

sexy porn star: because of

sexy porn star: wait are you jin hyung or namjoon hyung

wwh: seokjin

sexy porn star: because of namjoons accusations

wwh: oh yeah

wwh: LMAOO U LEFT THE CHAT ON HOBIS PHONE

sexy porn star: stfu hyung

wwh: at least you put hyung 🥺🥺💚💚

sexy porn star: 👁👄👁

sexy porn star: i have one last request

wwh: what is it my child

sexy porn star: put hobi hyung and yoongi hyung back in pls

wwh: granted

sexy porn star: thank you have a nice day

-sexy porn star left the chat-

wwh: you too

wwh: slow typers be like

daddy: jin hyung 

wwh: hes

wwh: yes

daddy: why r u being so nice to tae

wwh: idk

-wwh added adorable kitty witty uwu and yummy dog piss to the chat-

yummy dog piss: I THOUGHT I WOUKD NEVER BE BACK

yummy dog piss: ew my fucking name damnit taehyung

-yummy dog piss changed their name to jh-

jh: initials

jh: uwu

adorable kitty witty uwu: wait

adorable kitty witty uwu: why am i back

daddy: what the fuck is a daddy

adorable kitty witty uwu: um

adorable kitty witty uwu: nothing

daddy: 👀 

adorable kitty witty uwu: stop that

daddy: 👀👀👀👀👀👀👀👀👀👀👀

daddy: you know what a daddy is

adorable kitty witty uwu: stoOoooOooOoOooOooOoOoP

daddy: fine

adorable kitty witty uwu: THANK HOU

adorable kitty witty uwu: YOU*

adorable kitty witty uwu: i think i know who is behind all these name changes

daddy: who

jh: who

wwh: who - namjoon

wwh: who

adorable kitty witty uwu: hObi

adorable kitty witty uwu: hobi*

jh: how dare

jh: PROOF?!

adorable kitty witty uwu: alright we know its not taehuimg or jimin

jh: taehuimg

wwh: taehuimg

daddy: taehuimg

wwh: taehuimg

adorable kitty witty uwu: stfu

adorable kitty witty uwu: we know its not jungkook

jh: how

adorable kitty witty uwu: bc he doesnt know what a daddy is

daddy: is that an insult

adorable kitty witty uwu: no lmao

daddy: good

adorable kitty witty uwu: its not namjoon either

jh: how

adorable kitty witty uwu: because he doesnt wanna be murdered by jin hyung

wwh: got that right - namjoon

jh: what about jin hyung

jh: all the evidence points to him

wwh: wtf

wwh: why would i change namjoons name to wwh do you think im fucking stupid

jh: youre not fucking stupid

wwh: ty

jh: youre fucking namjoon

wwh: -

wwh: -

wwh: WHAT

wwh: NO HES NOT - NAMJOON

jh: defensive i see 👀 

-wwh kicked jh from the chat-

adorable kitty witty uwu: no add him back

wwh: fine

-wwh added jh to the chat-

jh: bitch 

wwh: mhm

jh: and how do you know its not jimin or taehyung

adorable kitty witty uwu: why would jimin change his name to a code he doesnt know

adorable kitty witty uwu: ans why woukd taehyung change his name to one of his embarrassing moments

jh: because hes taehyung

adorable kitty witty uwu: and youve been abke to freely change your name

jh: abke

adorable kitty witty uwu: jin hyung can i have admin permissions

wwh: sure

-wwh gave adorable kitty witty uwu admin permissions-

-adorable kitty witty uwu kicked jh from the chat-

wwh: LMAKOOOOOO

adorable kitty witty uwu: jin hyung this is your fault you know that right

wwh: wait what

adorable kitty witty uwu: ik you gave him admin permissions

wwh: .......

wwh: im sorry ok i didnt know he would do that

adorable kitty witty uwu: mhm lets change our names back now

-adorable kitty witty uwu changed their name to afuyfd-

daddy: tf

afuyfd: dammit

-aduyfd changed their name to jhope sucks-

wwh: now now yoongi

jhope sucks: balls

wwh: -

wwh: LMAOOOOOOOOOIIOOIOYJDGAVZJDDJSH

daddy: i dont get it

wwh: read his username and then his message

daddy: oh

daddy: LMAO

jhope sucks: 😘

wwh: tf

jhope sucks: 😎*

wwh: ajsjsjsbsk

-jhope sucks changed their name to jin hyung sucks-

wwh: bitch

jin hyung sucks: namjoon every night

wwh: WHATTTTTKSNAN NOOOOIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

wwh: AHHHH NOOKKKOOOOO - NAMJOON

jin hyung sucks: 👀

daddy: what does it mean

wwh: suck their thingy

-daddy left the chat-

jin hyung sucks: 😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂

-jin hyung sucks added daddy to the chat-

daddy: IM NOT TAKING PART IN THIS CULT

-jin hyung sucks changed their name to cult leader-

-cult leader removed daddy’s permission to leave-

daddy: ill just turn my phone off

cult leader: not if you dont want to be sacrificed 

daddy: fine

cult leader: my assistant will be

cult leader: justkook

daddy: justkook

wwh: justkooj

wwh: justkook - namjoon

cult leader: justkooj

daddy: justkooj

wwh: justkooj - namjoon

wwh: 😭😭

-cult leader changed daddy’s name to assistant cult leader-

cult leader: we need a sacrifice

-cult leader added jh to the chat-

-cult leader removed jh’s permissions to leave-

jh: what

-cult leader changed jh’s name to sacrifice-

sacrifice: WHAT

cult leader: namjoon and jin hyung shall be normal members

cult leader: we all need code names

cult leader: my code name will be...

cult leader: aye aye

wwh: why aye aye - namjoon

cult leader: aye aye from boy with luv

wwh: o

cult leader: jungkooks code name will be

cult leader: cheese

assistant cult leader: wtf

cult leader: im making our names into acronyms

-cult leader changed their name to cl-

-cl changed assistant cult leader’s name to acl-

-cl changed sacrifice’s name to s-

cl: hobis code name will be hoe

s: fuck u

cl: ;)

s: ew

cl: LMAO

cl: namjoon

wwh: yes? - namjoon

cl: your code name will be

cl: the lord 

wwh: wow okay - namjoon

cl: jin hyungs code name shall be coffin

wwh: wtf

-cl changed wwh’s name to cm-

-cl changed wwh’s name to cm-

cm: what does cm mean

cl: cult member

cl: im too lazy to add taehyung and jimin rn so ill do it later but dont add them

cl: also i might add gxt

cl: txt

**Author's Note:**

> why you here 🤡


End file.
